


Snowed In

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: You take some time off from work and finally confess your feelings for Sam.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the blizzard warning, I used the blizzard warning from The Wiz

You’d taken some well-deserved time off work from Stark Enterprises and decided to spend Christmas and bring in the New Year at your family’s cabin. It had been a tradition that you’d shared with your family when you were young, but since your parents had chosen to travel the world this holiday season, you chose to take advantage of the empty cabin. You arrived on a Saturday with a car full of groceries and enough clothes to last you a lot longer than you were actually going to be there. 

You had enjoyed the solitude for a few days, dancing and singing loudly, cooking and baking. You didn’t have a care in the world. That was until the doorbell rang.

Everyone knew where you were and they also knew to not bother you unless it was absolutely necessary and you had done everything in your power to prevent them from needing you, however, that didn’t seem to work. When you opened the door, you heaved a great sigh and crossed your arms.

“What do you need, Sam?" 

"I know you didn’t want anyone to bother you, y.n, but you’re the only one I trust with this,” Sam replied. “Redwing took a hit during my last mission, and I was wondering if you could fix him?”

You didn’t have the heart to turn him away, so you let him in and began working. You knew Redwing like the back of your hand since Sam didn’t trust anyone else to fix or update any part of his flight suit. You’d spent countless hours working on various parts of Sam’s flight suit and accessories so you knew it would only take you three hours, four max, to get Redwing up and running again. Or so you thought. You had spent hours upon hours working on Redwing, and nothing was working. After a couple of hours of working on Redwing, you took a break. You were completely baffled as to what was wrong. 

When you emerged from your workspace, you found Sam in the kitchen cooking what smelled to be your favorite dinner. You watched him silently for a moment as he moved around the kitchen. 

“Instead of staring at me, y/n, you could help me,” Sam deadpanned, snapping you from your thoughts.

You shuffled into the kitchen and pulled a stool up to the counter and began chopping ingredients for him. The two of you worked in silence as music from the radio filled the room. 

“You didn’t have to stay, Sam,” you said wanting to break the silence.

“I know, but I wanted to,” he replied as he continued to cook. “We haven’t really talked in a while and I wanted to keep you company.”

You nodded accepting his response. Before long, you began to hum along to the music and Sam soon followed. You smiled to yourself when you heard him join in and looked up only to find him already watching you. Your heart stuttered and you quickly looked away. Your friendship with Sam was… interesting. The two of you would flirt with each other and spend a lot of time together. He would come over to your place, cook dinner for, and take you out. You two did all the generic couple stuff. All the stuff you loved, but without the label. You wanted the label, but you didn’t know if he wanted to be with you.

You scrunched your nose at your thoughts but continued helping him cook. You couldn’t let him know how he truly made you feel. The two of you continued cooking, with Sam doing most of the work, and when he was done, you set the table and you both ate in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

The music played on as the two of you ate. You were finally about to speak when an announcement came over the radio. 

_Emergency snow alert is now in effect. No automobiles are to be driven without snow tires or chains. Winds up to 25 miles per hour and are expected to increase…_

Your hearth thudded in your chest and your ears began to ring. 

Sam chuckled, “Seems like I’m gonna be here for a while.”

You couldn’t believe your luck. 

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

You paced in front of the fireplace and huffed once again. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing.

_Emergency snow alert is still in effect. No automobiles are to be driven without snow tires or chains. Winds up to 45 miles per hour…_

You stopped pacing when the radio snapped off and glared at the man that stood with a smirk on his face. “Hey!” you exclaimed. “I was listening to that!”

“It’s not going to change, y/n,” Sam chuckled. “The roads are closed as they always are during this time of year. I’m surprised you don’t remember.”

You rolled your eyes and huffed. “I can’t believe that there’s a blizzard outside, and I’m trapped here, with you. On Christmas Eve at that. What rotten luck.”

“It’s not so bad, y/n,” Sam responded.

You rolled your eyes again and continued to pace. You couldn’t believe what rotten luck you were having. To be honest, you didn’t really mind being stuck with Sam, it was honestly a dream come true. What you didn’t like was that your feelings for him were bound to make an appearance. 

You had a feeling that the universe had actually been listening to you all those times you wished to be alone with Sam. you groaned 

“Is it really that bad being alone with me, y/n?” Sam’s voice cut through your thoughts. You halted your pacing and turned to face him. He looked so unsure of himself at that moment.

“You have no idea how bad I want to be alone with you, Sam,” you mumbled to yourself, but he heard you clear as day.

“It sure doesn’t seem like it,” he replied, his voice closer than before. “Everyone knows that I’d do anything to be with you. Well, everyone except you.”

“You want to be with me?” you whispered as he took another step towards you.

“I thought I was being clear in my intentions, y/n,” he said just before he gripped your chin with his forefinger and thumb, forcing you to look at him. “I want you and only you.”

You searched his eyes but found nothing but the truth in them. “I want to be with you too, Sam. More than anything.”

The smile on his face warmed your heart as he claimed your lips.


End file.
